1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a sheet stackable device.
2. Related Art
A sheet stackable device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2011-11860. According to disclosure in the publication, the sheet stackable device includes a first tray and a second tray which are thinly formed to have shapes of flat plates. The second tray is slidably supported by the first tray and is slidable between a first position, in which the second tray is situated to overlap the first tray and a second position, in which the second tray is drawn out of the first tray.
Further, according to the publication, the first tray and the second tray are provided with a first contact section and a second contact section respectively, which are in slidably contact with each other when the second tray is drawn out of or placed back in the first position. The first contact section and the second contact section are formed to extend in planes, and the planar sections slidably contact with each other when the second tray slides with respect to the first tray.
In the conventional sheet stackable device with such configuration, an upper plane of the first tray and an upper plane of the second tray placed in the second position serve contiguously as at least a part of a stackable plane, on which sheets can be stacked.